


The Virtual World

by CheekyGoddess



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Magic Sword Skills, Realtionship, Sword Art Online - Freeform, Video Game, Virtual Reality, sword fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyGoddess/pseuds/CheekyGoddess
Summary: "I just don't feel like I belong in the real world." I sit down and I look into the distance and I see a sunset, the vibrant colours the pinks, the purple's and the oranges. Sometimes I can just forget that I'm in a virtual world."Kirito, have you ever thought that gaming is just a way to escape the real world?" Klein asks me.I don't own the characters from SAO





	

Kirito’s POV

I get home from school and go onto my computer and I go onto the Sword Art Online website where it has information about the game but I already know about the game I have read about it since before it came out. There is a news report on the website saying it just got released today and I decided to go on so I put on the head gear and I plug it all in and lay down on my bed.

“LINK START!” I say to log into the game.                    

I blink a couple of times after entering the game a smile appears on my face and I start to run around the village and I get stopped by another player.

“Hey you seem to know your way around here… You were one of those beta testers weren’t you, can you please help me out?” The guys asks. I look at him he has long orange hair with a bandana tied around his forehead, he look like he is in his early 20’s.

“Sure follow me” I reply we walk start to walk.

“My name is Klein” The guy says. I stop and turn around.

“My name is Kirito” I respond and I turn back around and continue walking. We reach an area just outside of town which is just a giant patches of grass on either side of a path. I spot a boar a few metres away from us.

“Klein there is a boar over there go attack it let me see what you got.” I say with a smirk on my face. He starts to charge at the boar and the boar charges at him and hits him in the stomach and Klein fly’s through the air until her hits the ground and loses about 10 points of HP. I smile slightly and start to laugh slightly.

“What are you laughing at you are a beta tester and this is the first day on the game” Klein says to me with a frown on his face.

“I’m not laughing, I just remembered the first boar I killed.” I say as I try to stop laughing.

“Where did I go wrong?” Klein asks as he hits the ground with his fists.

“You need to focus more on your attack, you need to concentrate it is more than just swinging a sword.” I say as I put out my hand to help him up off of the ground. He grabs my hand and I pull him up to his feet. I grab a stone and it starts to glow as I’m ready to throw it.

“If you focus on your attack” I say and pause when I throw the stone and it hits the boar and it loses a bit of its health, Klein widens his eyes and hit mouth fell open in shock he looked at me as I got my sword out and sliced the boar in half bring the boar’s HP to 0.

“What… How?” Klein asks still surprised by what just happened.

“Okay just grab your sword and concentrate” I say and I see his sword start to glow and he charges at a boar that just spawned and cut its side and the HP bar goes to 0 and it disappears.

“Well done, but that was only an easy kill”

“WHAT! I thought that was a mid-level boss or something” Klein says as he

“Nope it was the easiest one in the game” I say and I see Klein’s face fall.

“Oh man” Klein says as he falls down on the grass. I sit down on the grass next to him and then I lay down and I start to think about the game and how it was in the Beta testing, _you rarely saw anyone due to only having 1000 players testing out the game. I basically live in this game now but I don’t mind, I love being in the virtual world it may be fake but it seems like a little get away. I have never really fitted in at school, I don’t have any friends, I basically just sit in my room on my computer or in the virtual world since I started beta testing. I don’t know how to explain it but it makes me feel…. FREE!_

“Klein?”

“Yea Kirito.” He says all chill.

“Do you play many video games?” I ask him seriously.

“Yea, my friends and I play games all the time sometimes together sometimes all by our self’s.” He responds with a smile on his face.

“Do you ever get so lost in a game you lose all meaning of time?”

“Yea, sometimes I guess.” He responds as he looks up at the sky.

“How do you like virtual reality so far?” I ask Klein

“It is so cool I never thought virtual reality would be so cool, it is like I am in the real world but I’m not.” I stand up and look into the distance.

“In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go.” I Pause and pull out my sword “And even though this is a virtual world, I feel more alive in here than I ever did in the real world” I say as I look down at my sword then I swing it around in the air. I turn around to face Klein who is staring at me.

“Why are you staring at me?” I ask him with caution.

“No reason, it’s just I don’t understand why being in a virtual world feels so real to you.” Klein says, I look down at the ground wondering if I should say something.

“I just don’t feel like I belong in the real world.” I sit down and I look into the distance and I see a sunset, the vibrant colours the pinks, the purple’s and the oranges. _Sometimes I can just forget that I’m in a virtual world_.

“Kirito, have you ever thought that gaming is just a way to escape the real world?” Klein asks me.

“To be honest I don’t know” I pause and look down “It seems like it is made for that sort of thing but I don’t understand why they think gaming is a bad thing. It is my only way to escape what is going on in the real world.” I say as I continue to look into the distance.

“We better get your fighting skills up a little more before we log off.”

“But I am a pro” Klein says as he pulls out his sword then he swings his sword through the air and he lets go of it. “I meant to do that” he said nervously.

“Let just kill two more ok” I say as I pick up his sword and hand it back to him. We walk down the path and we spot a boar.

“Ok Klein this time I won’t help you, you need to do this on your own.” I say while giving him a small smirk. Klein walks towards the boar and he pulls out his sword and he charges at the boar and it hits the boars side, I look at it HP gage.

“Well done, only 32% left you can do it” I say, Klein charges at the boar again and he gets it in the head. I watch as the HP gage depletes. I start to clap.

“One day you might be better than me” I say. I see a smile appear on his face.

“Thanks Kirito” I to the top left hand side and I see the clock says 7:00.

“Klein I got to log off and have dinner.” I say. My mum/aunt is going to kill me.

“Yea I got to log off too I am having a pizza delivered for exactly 7:05”

“Wow you are very prepared aren’t you?” I say and he gives this proud sort of look. I go to log off but when I go to the menu I don’t see the log off button.

“Kirito, where is the log off button”

“It should be right here in the menu I don’t understand. Try calling the game master” I say

“I am he isn’t answering.” Klein says concerned.

“It is probably just a glitch, we will need to wait until someone has gone and fixed it.”

“But my pizza” Klein says so dramatically.

“Just chill it only went up today and 10000 people are on there are bound to be a few glitches in the game.” I say trying to calm him down. “We better start walking back to town.” I say. Klein gets up and he follows me I see a boar on the way so I take out my sword and I charge at it and I kill it in one strike.

“How did you do that?” Klein asks.

“Remember I was a beta tester and even though my skill have reset I still have my knowledge.” I say as I put my sword back in its case.

“Okay then smarty pants.” Klein says sarcastically

“Hey, I taught you some stuff I know.” I say

“I know, thanks dude” Klein says. I see blue light appear around both of us.

“Kirito, what’s happening?” Klein asks concerned.

“We are being teleported.” I say, as I start to feel tingles throughout my body. I close my eyes and the next thing I know we are standing in the starting point of the game, _people are teleporting here, but wh_ y? I ask myself.

“Welcome players of Sword Art Online, you are probably wondering why you were all teleported here just now. Well let me answer that, but first I have put something in your inventory have a look” A clocked man says.

I open up my inventory and I look and I see a mirror and I equip the mirror. _Why would he give us a mirror?_ I ask myself. I look up from the mirror and I start to see peoples Avatars changing all around me. I look back down to my mirror and I see that I have change to what I actually look like. I hear a smash and I see Klein who hasn’t changed that much.

“Kirito… Is that you?” He asks me with a concerned expression.

“Yea it is my avatar looks older than I do.” I say with a slight annoyance in my voice.

“Right now we got that out of the way. There is something else you need to know…. You can’t leave this world, if you die here you will die in the real world. Also if your families take of the gear you will be killed instantly.” The clocked figure continued. I hear some people crying I look around and see a few people who are around 10. _They shouldn’t be here they better find people to protect them._ I look back at the cloaked figure _. Why would he do this? What does the have to gain?_ “There is one way you can make it out of here alive… If you make it to the 100th floor you will all be free” The clocked man says then he disappears.

I stand in silence while everyone else panicked, _I can’t believe that we are trapped in here and if we die in here, we will die in the real world. I have to survive, I have to live, I must make it out of here and I must not let people die._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, This story is new I have recently gotten into anime my friends have corrupted me NOOOOOOOO!!!!!. I'm joking I love anime. Thanks for reading I am happy to see what you think give me comment I don't care if they are good or bad. If you have suggestions for the characters or the story I am happy to take suggestions.


End file.
